The Little Girl
by RozaBelikova17
Summary: Rose and Dimitri find themselves in nearly the same situation as when they found Arthur Schoenberg in Frostbite. Except, this time, there's a little girl who is hiding in the house. Who is she? And what happens when Rose and Dimitri become attached to her? Takes place after Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Vampire Academy. All of it, including Dimitri, belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

"This is the place," I said as we pulled up to what looked to be an abandoned house. Hans had called Dimitri and I, telling us to check it out because we haven't gotten a check up call from them lately. It was supposed to be where a moroi family lived, but even with a car outside, it seemed lifeless. That was not a promising sign.

Dimitri parked in the driveway and turned off the car. "Be care, Roza," he said when I opened the car door. "Of course," I replied with a cheeky grin. He just rolled his eyes and got out.

We both walked to the front door, me ahead of him. I knocked, and there was no response. I checked the door knob and it was unlocked. Being slow and cautious, I opened the door. It was day, so there shouldn't be any strigoi, but we had our stakes out in case of any danger.

I was overwhelmed with the feeling of déjà vu. This was just like when we found Arthur Schoenberg. Dimitri and I checked the house. There were eight dead bodies on the ground with their throats ripped out. They were so horrible to look at. "This probably happened last night," Dimitri told me after studying on of the bodies carefully.

Six of them were moroi, four of which were children. Then, the mom and dad. The other two were dhampirs, guardians. A man and women. The male dhampir was in the living room with the family, but what was weird was that the woman seemed to be as far away from them in the house as possible. She was alone, in the bedroom at the end of the hall.

I investigated some more while Dimitri went out front to call the other guardians. I found myself in the bedroom with the dhampir woman. She still puzzled me. What was she doing over here?

I was staring off into space, thinking of all the possible ideas, when I heard a noise. It had come from the dresser. The dresser went up to my waist and had not only drawers, but cabinets. I started walking towards it, and the cabinet door started to open, very slowly and very slightly.

An eye looked back at me, then the door quickly closed. Then, there was a whimper. Dimitri had finished the call and was now back. I moved slowly toward the dresser. "What are you-?" He asked. I put my fingers to my lips, cutting him off, and proceeded to the dresser. I cautiously opened the door, and there she was.

In the small space was a little girl, not more than seven years old.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue?

_"Life, unfortunately, doesn't seem to care what we want." - Sonya Karp_


	2. Chapter 2

I just saw Vampire Academy yesterday with my boyfriend. It was absolutely amazing! Anyway, I do not own Vampire Academy because Richelle Mead has already claimed it.

* * *

_In the small space was a little girl, not more than seven years old._

She hid her face from me and started crying, peeking out every few seconds. I reached towards her and she flinched, so I took my hand away.

I looked back at Dimitri. He was in the doorway, not making any movements to get closer. Our eyes met and I could see that he wanted me to try and take care of this situation, since I was here first, so as not to overwhelm the little girl. He was there, though. Just in case I needed any help.

Turning back to the girl, I tried thinking of how to get her to know that I'm the good guy, rather than the strigoi she most definitely saw. Let's see, she's seven. So, does she know how to answer- Wait, of course she knows how to answer questions. She isn't stupid. Even toddlers can answer questions. She should be past kindergarten at this age, so she should know her colors, numbers, body parts- Wait! That's it! I figured out something that might get her to trust me.

"Hey," I said softly to get her attention. She looked towards me, but didn't stop crying. Time to test out my idea.

"Did you see the scary monsters?" She nodded her head. "Did you see their eyes?" She nodded again. "What color were they?" I asked. "Red," she whispered in a frightened voice. Seriously? I don't blame her for being scared. I was scared when I first saw one, and I was seventeen.

"Are my eyes red like theirs?" She looked into my eyes and studied them very carefully before shaking her head. "Do you think I'm scary?" Once again, she studied me very carefully, and then she shook her head.

"Can I-" I started to ask until she threw herself into my arms. I was going to ask if I could touch her, but she answered my question already. She put her face into my shoulder and cried, holding me tight. I held her back, trying to decide what I should do. It seemed as though she wasn't showing her face anytime soon, so I stood up and walked over to Dimitri.

He looked proud, as I looked to him for what I should do next. I kind of hoped he might give me some advice. Seeing this, he started to open his mouth to say something, but closed it when he heard the voices of the other guardians that had just shown up. He looked back at the direction of the voices for a second, and then turned back to me. "Why don't you take her to the car? I'll have a quick word with them," he gestured toward the voices, "and then I'll meet you there. We'll go ahead and take her to court with us."

I agreed, and headed to the car. The little girl's grip wasn't loosening up, and I wasn't going to force her to let go in the state she's in, so I just sat her on my lap in the front seat.

Dimitri got back and started the car. I took one of my hands off of the girl and grabbed his outstretched hand. After sharing a grim smile, we headed to court.

* * *

How'd you like it? I have a vague idea with where this story is going, but I'm not completely sure. So, if you have any ideas, or would like to tell me what you think of the story so far and if I should stop or continue, please be sure to leave a review and let me know.

_"Juliet had it easy; she never had to kill Romeo." - Rose Hathaway_


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know these are short, and I'm sorry. But short is better than nothing, right? Anyways, I don't own Vampire Academy, at all.

* * *

The house was about an hour away from court. The little girl had passed out about halfway there, obviously exhausted. I pulled her back a little bit so her arms were no longer around my neck, her head was on my shoulder, and I could see her face. She was pretty for a little girl. She had beautiful, red hair. And when I saw her eyes, they looked blue.

I think I started staring off into space because I didn't realize we were at court until I heard Dimitri talking to the guardian at the gate. The guardian gave a quick glance in the car, his eyes lingering on the girl. He didn't look surprised, so I guess quite a few people already knew about her.

Dimitri drove to the parking garage, and after he turned the car off, he opened the door for me. After I got out with the girl, I started walking to guardian headquarters.

I walked a few steps until I realized I didn't hear the car door shut. Turning around, I saw Dimitri staring at me, hand still on the door, with a sort of awed, yet sad, expression. As soon as I looked at him, he tried to hide it under his guardian mask.

He closed the door and walked to me, using his hand to slightly guide me to where we were heading. I could imagine what he felt. I often felt the same way when he was with his nieces and nephews, getting along with them so well. I would feel awe at the beautiful sight, but then sadness because I could never be able to give that to him. Damn infertility.

As if he was sensing my thoughts, he put his hand on the small of my back giving a small rub, assuring me it will be alright. I have him a small smile before walking into the entrance of guardian headquarters. Hans was already there, waiting for us.

"Is this her?" He asked, gesturing to the girl I was holding.

"Yes. She's still shaken up, though," I said, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Anyone would be," Hans said grimly before taking the sleeping girl from my arms and telling us to get some sleep, seeing as it was the middle of night for Moroi. I didn't like leaving her there, , I guess she's not alone, but still. She doesn't know anyone here, she barely knows me.

When I didn't move, Dimitri guessed at what's on my mind. "She'll be fine, don't worry," he said, getting it right. He grabbed my hand, "Let's go get some sleep." With one more look at the direction Hans went, I let Dimitri lead me to our apartment.

Without saying much after that, we got ready for bed. Dimitri held me and was out like a light, but it took me awhile to finally fall asleep. My last thought before it was all dreams was, "I'll see her tomorrow."

* * *

Thank you for reviewing. I didn't think people would actually like this story, but I guess they do. If you were wondering about me updating, my plan is every weekend, but don't hold me to that. You never know what might come up. But I am trying to write a good story and update it in a timely manner.

Again, ideas are welcome and please let me know what you think.

_"If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you." -Dimitri Belikov_


	4. Chapter 4

It's short again, sorry. I'm trying to make them longer, but to stop them in the perfect place, the place that feels right, they need to be at the lengths that they are. Anyway, as usual, I don't own the magnificent story that is Vampire Academy.

* * *

I was awoken with a horrible feeling and as if I had the sudden need to see the girl. So, I left in my pjs.

I didn't know where they put her, but I didn't need to know. I was being pulled in a direction that I just knew was her. It kind of reminded me of the lust charm and how I knew where Dimitri was without knowing. I checked quickly for jewelry as I walked, but saw nothing.

The feeling led me to an investigation room. Through the two-sided mirror, I saw the girl in cuffs hooked to the table, crying. Immediately after seeing her, I ran in and got her unhooked. She grabbed on to me when her hands were free and buried her face into my neck. She was still crying and I was getting mad.

As I was about to walk out of the room, Guardian Dawn walked in. "What are you doing?" he asked while blocking the door.

"What am I doing?" I asked in disgust, "What are you doing?"

"Asking her questions," he replied looking annoyed.

"Then why is she crying? You should be calming her, not scaring her! You're not going to get any information if you scare her, you idiot." I was going to call him worse, but I was sure the girl was listening. "Now, you're going to move and let us go, or I'm going to have to make you move," I threatened him.

"I'm pretty sure Hans isn't going to be happy when he finds out that you took the girl," he said.

"I'm sure he won't mind when he finds out how you treated her. And if he does, tell him that he can talk to me," and with that I pushed him out of the way and walked home.

We got there, and she willingly let me lay her on the couch. "Do you need anything?" She just shook her head, the tears silent now. "Are you ok staying here alone while I get a blanket? I promise that no one will hurt you, ok?" She nodded her head, and I hurried.

I got a blanket and a pillow from the spare room. I got back and tucked her in. Once she was comfortable, I sat on the ground by her head. "Can I ask you a couple questions? They're just simple questions, then you can sleep." She gave a slight nod and looked at me, awaiting the questions.

"Ok. How old are you?"

"Seven," she said.

"Awesome, now, what is your name?"

"Anabelle."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," she said all cute and shy.

"That's all I wanted, you can go ahead and sleep now." Not even thirty seconds later, and she was out. Not wanting to leave her and have her wake up alone, I laid my head against the catch, and fell asleep myself without a problem.

* * *

So, you finally know her name. This was really just a filler, I know. But, did you catch the magic? Who's was it? How did they do it? Just be patient and you'll find out as the story unfolds.

As always, please review and any ideas are welcome. Please let me know what you think.

_"Ah, my daughter. Eighteen, and already you've been accused of murder, aided felons, and aquired a death count higher than most guardians will ever see. I couldn't be prouder." - Abe Mazur_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm soooo sorry. But, as I've warned you, life happens. I really wanted to update last weekend but I only had about two tiny paragraphs.

This week, I tried to make it long to make up for having none at all last week. I know, excuses, excuses. I'm promising you right now, I will not abandon this story.

Anyway, as always, I don't own Vampire Academy and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"I want to adopt her," I told dimitri. Anabelle was still sleeping and Dimitri was making breakfast. I had passed on the whole fiasco from last night to Dimitri, and he got pissed off as well.

"But you don't even know her," he started.

"I don't care. I know her enough. I feel like we need to."

"Yeah, me too, but that doesn't mean we are. No matter how much we want to, we can't just decide that we want to adopt her and have the guardians be ok with that," he was trying to be the reasonable one.

"They'll just have to deal," obviously I'm not the reasonable one.

"That's not how that works"

"I know it's not, but we can't just give her back. She feels safe with us."

"With you," he said solemnly.

"I feel safe with you too," came a little voice at the doorway of the kitchen. We looked over, a little surprised, and embarrassed that she had heard our conversation.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "my mommy told me. You'll be my new mommy and daddy."

"Your mommy told you?"

"Yeah, she said if something happened to her, she wanted me to find the perfect people to be my new parents."

"How do you know that we're the perfect people?"

"Because I do," she said with confidence.

"Do you really want us to be your mommy and daddy?" She nodded yes. "Ok, then it's settled," I said looking to Dimitri.

After gazing at the girl for a few more seconds, he looked at me and nodded his head, agreeing about trying to adopt her.

ooooo

"No," Hans said firmly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You know why not!" He yelled.

"Even though she's under questioning, it doesn't mean anything about adopting her. And no matter how hard you try, you'll never get anything out of her by scaring her."

"That wasn't me. Where is she now?"

"That's none of your business," I said. We had asked Lissa to watch over her because we didn't want her to hear this conversation and we didn't want them to try and take her away. I say try because we'll never let that happen. Dimitri and I both wanted to be here, or else one of us would have stayed with her. Anabelle took a liking to Lissa, so we felt good with leaving her there.

Hans sighed, "You guys probably knew what I'd say when you came here. You have Lissa supporting you, don't you?" We both nodded. "She still needs to be questioned, so -"

"I can tell you what she says," I interrupted. "She talks to me and feels safe with me, I can tell you all the information you need to know."

Hans gave up, "Fine," he said as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a small stack of papers and handed them to us, "fill these out, and bring them back." We nodded. "Now, leave," he said rubbing his head.

Dimitri and I hurried out and went to find our soon to be daughter. On the way out, I could have sworn I heard Hans grumble, "Best friends with the queen."

ooooo

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Lissa squeaked.

"Thanks," I said, picking up Anabelle. I was so excited, all of us were.

"You guys are ready for this." Lissa sounded so sure.

"I hope so," I said unsure.

"I know so," Dimtri said, wrapping his arms around both me and Anabelle. He was so sure, so confident. It gave me the confidence I needed.

Our eyes met, so full of happiness. "Yeah, we are."

In between us, Anabelle clapped and squeaked, fully happy for the first time since I've known her. "Yay!" She squeaked, and we all laughed. We left with Anabelle in the middle and both of us holding her hands.

ooooo

On the way home, we stopped by the park as requested by our soon to be daughter. She was so happy and carefree at that moment in time, it was certainly a beautiful sight.

"Come and catch me!" She yelled as she ran around the tree. We chased her around and caught her. Dimitri held her up and we tickled her. She laughed and screamed and finally yelled, "Stop! Stop!" We all laughed and put her down, letting her run to the swings.

Automatically, Dimitri went behind her and pushed her. "Yay!" she said as she laughed. "Higher!" Dimitri did as she asked, and she laughed even louder the higher she went. After a few minutes, she wanted down and wanted to play on the toys.

Dimitri went after her and I stayed back to look at the sight before me.

Dimitri was as undeniably happy as Anabelle. He got on the toys with her and chased her around as fast as he could, and when they got to a slide her put her on his lap and the slid down together. It was one of those moments when you wish you had a camera.

As soon as the thought came to me, I remembered my phone. Taking it out, I got it open to my camera and started taking some pictures. They noticed and started posing. Then, they came closer and, with Anabelle now on Dimitri's shoulders, started making funny faces.

Dimitri handed our daughter over and stole my phone, taking of pictures of me with Anabelle now. However long later, we started heading home.

ooooo

"What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" Dimitri called out from the kitchen. Anabelle was on the couch with me. We were, well she was, watching Doctor Who. Who knew she liked those kind of shows? I was filling out the paperwork.

"He's talking to you," I said, nudging her after she hadn't answered for a few minutes.

"Um," she said as she got up to go to the kitchen and look. She was in there awhile, so I assumed that she was helping him cook. I finally finished the paperwork and headed to the kitchen when I was finished.

Anabelle was making salad at the table, and Dimitri was cooking something at the stove. "Yum, it smells delicious," I said while walking over to him.

"It's almost finished," he assured me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"How about you, sweetheart?"

She looked up with a proud smile. "Just about finished," she told me.

After dinner, we watched another episode of Doctor Who, and then went to bed. We put her in our spare room, which will soon be hers. After telling her good night, we walked to room, and I fell asleep with Dimitri's arms around me.

* * *

So, how was it? Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who, either. It's just such an amazing show, so when I was trying to think of a show, that's what came to mind. Anyway, until next time.

_"'You can't fool me, comrade. You want to put on a cowboy hat and keep lawless bank robbers in line.' 'No time. I have enough trouble keeping you in line.'" - Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_


	6. Author's Note

**Hey, I'm so sorry for those of you waiting for an update. First, there were tons of tests at school and then I thought I would have been able to have spring break to write, but my parents have been working me a lot and then we've been out all day when we weren't working. **

**As usual, a bunch of excuses that I'm sure you don't care about. I will post as soon as I am happy with my chapter length and such. **

**If you have anything you might want to see in this story, or any suggestions... Please let me know. Your reviews help me make the story better and to your liking, as much as I can.**

** Also, I want to let you know, again, that I will not be quitting this story, hopefully to your reassurance. **

**Thank you for reading my story and liking my writing. I hope to entertain you in the future with every update. I hope you've been having a great day. **

**Sincerely, RozaBelikova17**


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, so long. I'm sorry. Hopefully you aren't all mad at me.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It certainly is great to get those, and to know that there is actually a reason for updating stories.

Thanks, Ashleigh. You definitely made me feel better about not being able to update. I think the biggest fear with posting any type of story is worrying about the readers being mad at you if you don't update for a little while. So, thank you again, I was starting to worry there.

I was always only ever updating fan fiction on my phone because that's all I really had, but guess what? It's easier now because I got a laptop. Yay!

So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"What do you mean she doesn't exist?" I asked. I was currently on the phone with Hans, and it was hard to believe what he was saying.

"What I'm saying is that nothing popped up. We have no files, nothing. The DNA doesn't register and even the alchemists didn't find anything." Hans said, sounding really stressed.

Dimitri looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head and walked to the kitchen, away from Anabelle. I would explain everything to Dimitri later, and I really didn't need Anabelle hearing the conversation.

"Did you find anything out about her?" he asked me. It was my job to question Anabelle, and I was trying to do it without her feeling pressured to give me an answer. It has been going well so far.

Wow, so long. I'm sorry. Hopefully you aren't all mad at me. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It certainly is great to get those, and to know that there is actually a reason for updating stories. Thanks, Ashleigh. You definitely made me feel better about not being able to update. I think the biggest fear with posting any type of story is worrying about the readers being mad at you if you don't update for a little while. So, thank you again, I was starting to worry there. I was always only ever updating fan fiction on my phone because that's all I really had, but guess what? It's easier now because I got a laptop. Yay! So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

"What do you mean she doesn't exist?" I asked. I was currently on the phone with Hans, and it was hard to believe what he was saying.

"What I'm saying is that nothing popped up. We have no files, nothing. The DNA doesn't register and even the alchemists didn't find anything." Hans said, sounding really stressed.

Dimitri looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head and walked to the kitchen, away from Anabelle. I would explain everything to Dimitri later, and I really didn't need Anabelle hearing the conversation.

"Did you find anything out about her?" he asked me. It was my job to question Anabelle, and I was trying to do it without her feeling pressured to give me an answer. It has been going well so far.

"She doesn't know anything, really. She doesn't know her mom's name, her own last name, or where she came from. She's never been to school, but her mother has been teaching her," I said, telling him everything I know, "The only thing she knows is that they've moved around a lot and that her father disappeared when she was about three."

"I guess we're done with trying to get information out of her. It seems as though her mother tried to keep her in the dark," he said disappointingly.

"Maybe," I replied, thinking about what this means.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing. Don't forget you have a shift tomorrow."

"Of course, thank you. Bye," I said, trying to say whatever to make him happy so that I could hurry and get back to Dimitri and Anabelle. This is the last full day I'll get with the both of them until whenever Dimitri and I both get a day off. Which will probably be next week.

" So...?" Dimitri asked, wanting the details. I explained it to him, and then we both played some games with Anabelle until it was time to go to Lissa's for dinner.

0000

"Aunt Lissa!" Anabelle yelled before jumping at Lissa. Lissa fell back a little, but kept her ground and hugged Anabelle, then put her down. "Uncle Chrissy!" she yelled before doing the same thing to Christian. It was cute, because she had picked up my nickname for Christian.

Anabelle started talking their ears off, telling them about all she had done since they last saw her, which was yesterday. Dimitri came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. We both watched Anabelle, happy at the sight of our daughter.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. I hadn't realized I started to frown until he said something about it.

"It's nothing," I told him, not wanting him to worry.

"Please, Roza. Tell me." He turned me around so I was still in his arms, but I was facing him this time.

I sighed. "It's just-" I started. I really didn't want to finish my thought, but I knew Dimitri wouldn't let it go that easy. "It's just that," I started again, "I love having Anabelle and it's amazing to be able to have a daughter at all, but I wish we could have a child that was biologically ours." He sighed. I knew he felt the same way, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

He proved that I was right when he started to speak. "I can't say that I don't feel the same way, but I can certainly tell you that I am so happy with what we can have. We've already discussed this. Yeah, we can't have biological children, but we have Anabelle. Someone who loves us as much as we love her. Someone that seems to belong to us in a way only a biological child can. I'm perfectly happy with what we have, and I would never change it for the world."

As always, he said the perfect thing. All I could do after that speech was kiss him, and he responded eagerly. We would have continued for a while if it weren't for Christian clearing his throat.

The girls were still in the dining room, but he came back to ask if we were going to eat or not. "Of course," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really, it is.

I kept a hold of Dimitri's hand as we headed to the kitchen and sat us across from Anabelle and Lissa.

On the table was some delicious looking food that was most likely made by Christian. Lissa had already made Anabelle a plate, so I went ahead and piled food on a plate for me, then Dimitri made himself a plate.

Dimitri and I held hands while we ate and tuned into Anabelle and what she was saying.

"We went and got ice cream, and then we played at the park. It was so much fun! Then, daddy made blini," she paused and glanced at Dimitri to make sure she had gotten that right, after he gave a swift nod she continued, "and it was delicious."

Christian cut in before Lissa could reply, and Anabelle turned her attention to him. Dimitri decided to take part in their conversation, and I soon understood that this was so that Lissa and I could talk without having to worry too much about Anabelle interrupting us.

"I found something," she started.

I looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"Well, it was delivered to me, but it's very interesting." She grabbed her plate and started to head to the kitchen.

I picked up both mine and Dimitri's plate and headed into the kitchen, right behind her. She put her plate in the sink and went to go get something. I decided to just go ahead and rinse the dishes off since she didn't do it herself, like she normally does.

I was just about done when she came back. I dried my hands, then faced her.

"This came to my door. Nobody knew who sent it," she told me handing me a letter that was addressed to Dimitri and I.

"What's it about?" I asked, turning it over in my hands.

"I don't know," she told me, "I was going to let you guys open it, seeing as it was addressed to you."

I wanted to open it with Dimitri, but he was with Anabelle and my curiosity got the best of me. I ripped it open, and started to read.

_"Dear Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, _

_If you have gotten this, then something terrible has happened to me._

_ I fear for my daughter. I have tried my best to keep her under the radar for as long as I could. She is very special and very important. Hopefully, she is as important to you as she is to me. _

_I know that you don't know much about her, but you should sooner than later. Don't bother her, please, with questions. She won't know the answers to most of them. _

_Please protect her. I don't just mean from strigoi, I mean from everyone and everything. Keep her with you, don't send her to an academy. You don't have to keep her a secret, just safe. _

_Not only safe, but keep her happy. I know she will love you. Don't forget to tell her that you love her. Have fun with her. She is truly a miracle. You will soon realize how true that is. _

_Please tell her I love her, that both me and her father love her. That we'll love her forever. _

_Don't show anyone this letter besides close family, and yes, this includes Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. Sincerely, Anabelle's Mother"_

I finished the letter, and didn't know what to think.

After giving Lissa the letter, I leaned against the counter, lost in thought. How did she know that it would be us? Who delivered it? She must have have known something was going to happen, but how did she know to write it to us?

0000

We went home that night and I showed the letter to Dimitri. He had the same surprised reaction and questions I did. We realized that there was nothing that we could do about it at the moment, so we decided to get some rest so that we would be ready for work tomorrow.

* * *

So, what do you think? After a couple weeks, was the wait worth it? I swear, I will try to update much sooner, but I can't made any promises.

Have a great day. Don't forget to protect your moroi.

_"Wild and disrespectful? Who the hell are you anyway, outsourced help?" - Rose Hathaway  
_


	8. Chapter 7

Yay, sooner than I have been updating lately.

I'm going to cut the chat and let you get to the chapter. So, I don't own Vampire Academy, Frozen, or Tom and Jerry. I do own the beautiful Anabelle, though.

* * *

_1 Week Later_

"Finally, it's our day off," I thought as I lay awake while Dimitri was still sleeping with his arms around me. It was early, but I was so excited.

All week, Dimitri and I were assigned to more and more hours. So, we'd have to have a friend watch Anabelle, seeing as we often worked at the same time and then we'd come home tired with working the extra hours. There's no doubt that Anabelle has missed having fun with us.

We tried to do a few things, but we were way too tired. It was nice to know we were still bonding though.

It was just a couple days ago when . . .

_Flashback_

I was sitting on the couch watching Anabelle play with her dolls we had gotten her.

I tried to be happy and have fun, but the thought of biological children hit me again.

She must have noticed this because it wasn't too long until she was crawling on my lap and giving me a hug. "Be happy," she told me as she held on tight.

I thought I felt a tingly feeling run through my body, but I ignored it and hugged her back. "Thank you, sweetie," I said, grateful to have her. She was absolutely amazing.

Soon, Dimitri came home to find us laying on the couch and watching Frozen. He laid on the ground and grabbed my hand after kissing us both on the forehead. The movie finished, and after tucking Anabelle in and sweet "good nights", we went to bed.

_End of Flashback_

I laid a little while more, watching Dimitri sleep, which I almost never got to do in the mornings seeing as he usually got up before I did.

He was tired, I knew he was. He didn't get in until late last night, and he had worked more hours than I had this week.

It was about seven in the morning, or evening for humans, when there was a knock at the door. I got up, slipped on pajamas, and went out into the hall, closing the door behind me. Standing there, as I expected, was Anabelle.

We had asked her to not open our door. Instead, we had asked her to knock and we would call her in or come out. We didn't want her to find us in a compromising situation.

"Good morning, Mommy," she told me sweetly.

"Good morning, Anabelle," I replied, kissing her head. I picked her up and took her to living room. I sat on the couch, setting her on top of me.

"Is Daddy still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yup, he's really tired. He stayed up late last night." She nodded in understanding.

I knew she was hungry, we both were, but she figured out to not ask me to cook her anything yesterday.

Anabelle was so sweet. Even though she was hungry, she sat patiently waiting for Dimitri to wake up. I think she may even have more patience than me, and she was only seven.

It was Sunday, so I turned on some weekend cartoons. Tom and Jerry was on and, besides getting up and making coffee – which I can surprisingly do – we watched that until Dimitri came out, looking tired.

He could read the both of us like an open book, so after kissing both of our heads and saying, "Good morning," he walked into the kitchen. Anabelle and I shared a glance, then trailed after him. He was getting a cup of coffee when we walked in.

"How did you sleep, Daddy?" Anabelle asked.

You can tell that he absolutely melts around her, well the both of us, but she has his heart the way only a daughter could. He looked at her like such a loving father. Even tired, you could see it in his eyes.

"Wonderfully, but I'm happy to be awake and with you two," he answered as he picked her up to spin her around and hold her.

Then, he looked at me and smiled, his eyes showing the love only a lover could give. Switching Anabelle to one arm, he held the other one out so we could hug. We kissed and my phone rang.

We separated and I grabbed my phone off the counter. I answered as I watched Dimitri put Anabelle down and start breakfast.

"Rose Hathaway," I said, having to sound professional, seeing as I didn't bother to look at the contact.

"Hello, your father and I are at court. Are you free for dinner?" my mother asked.

We were all trying to fix our relationships with each other, my parents more than I'd like, so this is something we usually do. Once they accepted mine and Dimitri's relationship, it made the whole fixing our family relationships better.

The thing is, I didn't know if they knew about Anabelle yet. Yeah, everyone at court knew, but that didn't mean that everyone talked about it. Although, this was my parents we were talking about. I should be thinking, "Of course they know."

I realized I was thinking too much, and hadn't answered her. "Yeah, do you want to come over or go out?" I asked.

"How about your place?"

"No problem, see you around six-ish."

"Ok, we'll be there." We hung up and I took a deep breath.

Dimitri met my eyes and we shared a thought, "How are my parents going to react to Anabelle?"

* * *

So, next up is having to introduce Anabelle to Abe and Janine. Let's see how that goes. I have no idea as of right now, lol.

I hope you liked the chapter. Any thoughts? Please, review. Have a magnificent day!

_"Keeping love buried was a lot like keeping anger pent up, I'd learned. It just ate you up inside until you wanted to scream or kick something." - Rose Hathaway_


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Vampire Academy or the Russian tales.

* * *

"Hey," I said as I hugged my mom. Dimitri was cooking and Anabelle was currently in her room playing. I wanted to introduce her, just in case they didn't already know. I didn't want them to freak out right when they got here.

My mom hugged me back, and then let go so my father could hug me. We were walking into the living room when Dimitri came out of the kitchen. He just put the food in the oven for the last stage.

"Hello, Dimitri," my father said.

"Mr. Mazur, Guardian Hathaway," he replied, giving a slight nod to the both of them. My mother made a face. Both of my parents have asked him many times to call them by their first names, by it's the whole "Vasilisa" thing all over again.

My mother didn't say anything, but my father did. "Dimitri, I told you to call me Abe, and I know that Janine has asked for you to call her by her first name, too."

Dimitri silently apologized, and I walked over to him grabbing his hand.

Abe nodded his head. "We both had some time off, so we thought we'd come and say 'hello'"

"Well, I'm glad you guys came. I missed you."

"We missed y-" my mom was cut off by a sweet little voice coming out of the bedroom.

"Are our special guests here?" it asked, before it showed itself.

I dropped Dimitri's hand and reached out to pick her up.

"Yeah, they're here," Dimitri said, just in case she didn't notice the strangers in front of us.

"Who's this?" Janine asked. Abe didn't looked surprised. I was assuming that he already knew when he proved me right by speaking up.

"This is Anabelle, their daughter."

"Daughter?" my mother asked. I gave my mom a look before checking Anabelle. She seemed fine with the surprise.

"Anabelle, this is your Grandma, and this is your Grandpa," I said pointing them out as if she wouldn't know the difference.

She wanted down, so I let her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran to Janine and hugged her legs. Janine didn't know what to do, but opted for patting Anabelle's back.

"Hi, gramma," she said before she went to do the same thing to Abe. Before she got to him though, he picked her up and held her in the air before holding her close. After screaming from excitement, she said, "Hi, grampa." He set her down after a minute and she came back to Dimitri and I.

"Why don't you go play in your room until dinner's ready, ok?" I asked, going on my knees so that I was at her level.

"Ok, momma. I love you," she told me.

"I love you, too," I said as I pulled her into a hug. I let go and stood up as she entered her room.

I stood up slow, scared for the reaction I was going to get from my mother. My father seemed fine, ecstatic even, with Anabelle. My mother, on the other hand, looked almost scandalized.

I was standing straight up now and Dimitri put his arms around me from behind.

"Who is she?" my mother asked. She didn't look very happy.

Abe decided to step in, "Did nobody tell you? Really? Something like this happens and you don't hear anything?"

"You know?" Janine asked Abe accusingly, not liking being out of the loop. Abe nodded. She then looked to Dimitri and I. "You didn't decide to tell me?"

"It's not like we've had her for long time. She just became our daughter about a week ago."

"I still would have liked to have known about this," she muttered, looking away.

I didn't know how to respond. Yeah, our relationship was getting better, but it wasn't like I was calling her everyday or anything like that. Abe walked over to her and put his arms around her. Not wanting to witness whatever was happening between them, I turned to Dimitri.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he whispered.

"Whatever," I whispered back, "you were as frightened as I was for their reaction."

"Yeah, you're right," he said, kissing me. "I was surprised about your fathers' reaction, though."

I though about it a little, although I had already thought about it before. "Not really, he is a mobster, after all. Also, he claims to know everything that goes on. With how big this was, I'm not too surprised."

He thought a little and nodded his head in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something until my father interrupted him.

"Is the food ready yet?"

As soon as he asked, the timer went off. Dimitri turned and walked into the kitchen to get it out of the oven.

I called Anabelle, and we all went to the table as Dimitri set down the food.

"Yummy, it smells good, daddy," Anabelle said.

Dimitri smiled and kissed her on her forehead before responding with, "Thank you, sweet heart."

My parents looked appalled by how sweet Dimitri could be. It was kind of funny.

Trying not to laugh, I picked up Anabelle's plate and held it out as Dimitri filled it with food. I did the same with both of our plates before letting my parents serve themselves.

After the whole fiasco with meeting Anabelle, dinner was nice. We talked about a bunch of nothings, and you could tell that Anabelle enjoyed it.

We had finished with dinner and hung out a while before my parents decided to leave. They both bent down to hug Anabelle, which was shocking when I saw my mother do it. After thanking us for dinner and saying one last goodbye to Anabelle, they left.

Dimitri and I tucked Anabelle in and read her a tale. It was a Russian tale that was translated into English. Dimitri had picked up a book full of them a while ago, wondering if I'd like it. I loved it and actually read the whole thing more than once. She certainly enjoyed the stories, as well. They each taught morals, as most tales do. Tonight, we read to her, "The Just Reward".

She fell asleep, then Dimitri and I headed to our room.

We were both almost completely asleep until I remembered something I wanted to do.

"Now it's time to tell your family."

* * *

How did you like it? Yes, I know. It's short, I'm sorry.

The next chapter I am planning on being longer. I'm thinking about them doing some sight-seeing in Russia, so if you have any ideas or things you would like to happen, let me know.

"_But my other words at the Mastranos' had betrayed me: I have fun with him. Now, you should have fun with the one you love, but that shouldn't have been what first came to my mind. I should have said, We strengthen each other, or, He makes me want to be a better person. Perhaps most importantly, He understands me perfectly. But none of that was true, so I hadn't said those things." - Rose Hathaway_


End file.
